Avatar: X
by KaraMoonchild
Summary: Ari was running, to where she had no idea. When she stumbled into an earth bender thief named Shu. Little did she know the adventure it would lead to as well as the discoveries of long held secrets in both of their pasts. Follow along as they avoid fire benders, meet new friends, and maybe, just possibly, learn what it means to truly heal the scars of their hearts.
1. To Begin With

She stumbled as she ran, hurrying away from the scene she'd just left behind. Fire benders! They'd tried to place her in a cage, but she'd slipped away towards the forest, only be seen by one of the soldiers. Now she ran as quickly as she could through the forest, not daring to look behind. A boy smiling walked through the forest, right in front of her, blinking and looking to her as she was right about to crash into him. "Ahh...! Wait, no! Stop! you're gonna crash into... !"

She blinked, seeing the boy ahead, but not being able to stop in time. She crashed right into him, falling down in a jumble, as she let out a soft squeak of surprise. "Sorry!"

He growled and looked to her. "Hey! What's the rush seriously! What are you..."

Voices came from behind her. "I heard something over here! This way!"

He stood up. "Oh, crap! Did they find me?!"

She blinked, but stood up quickly hearing the voices. "Their after you too?"

He looked to her and grabbed her then stomped on the ground, sending it shooting upward and landing in a tree. "Shh! Stay right there!"

She nodded quietly, not wanting to be caught, but blinking in surprise at his earth subsided into its original form as they looked around. "Drat! Where is she! Geez! We're gonna be found out if she tells the Earth-Bender Breakers!"

He blinked, softly whispering. "Those aren't earth benders.. no, their fire benders.. why here?"

She nodded slowly, but whispered back. "What do I do? Their looking for me.."

He looked to her setting her against the tree. "Just watch this."

He pointed to a distance using earth bending to toss a stone in the distance. The fire benders looked back and blinked. "Over there! Go, let's go. She must be running that way." They rushed off until they were in a distance as he smirked.

She blinked as she was set against the tree, but watched as he tossed the stone, and the fire benders headed off. "Woah.. nice!"

He sighed as he made one more step, grabbing her and lowering the step, quickly setting her on the ground. "Hmm, so what's your deal?"

She blinked as they lowered to the ground once more. "My deal..?"

He yawned, holding out a small blade to her neck. "You're a lot of trouble. Why are they after you? Huh? Do you have something valuable on you? Come on, hand it over." He started to pat her down seeing if she had anything valuable.

She stared him, holding still as he held a small blade to her neck. "I don't have anything valuable!"

He pulled the blade back and shrugged. "Hmm.. well alright then.. I don't really care. I don't know why you're being chased but good luck and see ya." He walked down the jungle pathway.

She blinked but followed after him down the pathway. "W- Wait a minute!"

He looked back at her. "What's up?"

She stopped when he looked back at her. "I didn't get to say thank you..."

He blinked and looked to her. "Thank me by giving me some money and no trouble."

She nodded but dug into her clothes for a coin purse, feeling for them, then holding out a third of the coins she had. "Then here, and thank you for keeping me safe!" She put them on the ground, and headed off in a different direction at a jog.

He blinked, noticing his leg were in the ground. "Huh? G-guh!"

A rock hand slammed him down as Earth benders appeared around him. "We've finally caught you!"

He growled struggling to get out of their trap. "W-wait! She made me do it! She even paid me!"

She blinked, looking back hearing the voices. "Huh?"

They looked to her. "You over there! Stop!"

She looked at them. "W- What?!"

They tossed earth at her, trapping her hands together along with her legs. "An accomplice! Then you'll be joining Shu here."

She stared at them. "Accomplice...? But I hadn't even known his name!"

They laughed. "No excuses, stop playing nonsense. By the order of the great king! I sentence you to three weeks in prison for the crime of taking a cat! You will be interrogated... huh?"

The fire benders came from the jungle looking to her. "There she is!... uah! E-Earth benders!"

She blinked. "You can't be serious... a cat... Ah! F- Fire benders!" She stared at them.

The Earth benders pointed to them and rushed after them as they fled. "You three stop! come back here!"

They rushed into the bushes as Shu laughed and broke out of the restraints. He walked over to her and broke hers as well. "Whew, that was close. Too close!"

She stared him since he'd broken her out as well. "Thanks. But wait... They were after you?"

He yawned, stretching his arms out. "So, I took a few things from the palace.. so what? Anyhow.. thanks a lot, accomplice!" He smiled. She blinked, but started off in the direction she'd been going, when she'd first headed away from him. He looked to her. "Hey, wait! Where ya going?"

She refused to look back at him. "Away from you!"

He sighed. "Huh? Oh, come on! If you stay here, its most likely that Tsuchi beast are going to get you!" He walked behind her. "You won't be attacked by them if you go to my village."

She turned around to face him. "Oh what Tsuchi beast! I've never even heard of that! And why would I go to your village?"

He sighed. "Well, I'm guessing from your coloring your more of a water tribe person right? Nana Moko is a water tribe from the south."

She looked at him carefully. "You're being serious?"

He smiled a large, happy smile. "Yes, I'm being serious! Oh.. oh wait.." He shivered. "Nana will be mad at me if she finds out I've been stealing again.."

She smiled slightly. "Then don't let her find out."

He nodded and walked down another path. "Then follow me. Mm-la-mm." He hummed.

She nodded, and followed him down the path. "Alright."

He smiled looking ahead. "Still, what's a water tribe doing so far from her southern tribe." He shrugged. "Well, never mind. Either way your money isn't good here." He pulled out her coin purse and began to look through it.

She stared at him as they walked. "When did you take that?"

He looked to her handing the bag back. "When I unlocked your binds. Lousy earth benders."

She took it and hid it back among her clothes. "Why are they after you anyway.. ?"

He smiled. "I just went and wanted a peek at the Earth bender girl I heard about who traveled with the avatar and bam! I ended up getting knocked out.. not only that I landed on a cat's paw, so I decided to take it to the town.. next thing you know they say i stole the cat.. Sure. I do like to steal and I stole a bag of apples but.. I mean I don't take animals.. "

She laughed a bit. "Knocked out...? And that's crazy! Why would they send earth benders after you over a cat?"

He scratched his head. "Well, on the way... I kinda stole the Earth bender Captain's money too.. and the money of his solders.. and the drinks he had.. and also a small knife.. and the flower he got from the avatar's wife."

She stared at him, but kept following, not wanting to get lost. "Why the flower?"

He smiled. "It looked better on me?"

She laughed at that. "Then what happened to it?"

He patted himself and gasped. "Ah! Th- the flower! When has it been gone? Where could it have gone?! Ahh."

She blinked but looked at him. "Is it that important?"

He sighed. "Well, I guess not.. oh well." She nodded, but shrugged a bit.A small mark of a brand could be seen on his back as he smiled and they arrived at a small village along the sea. "Here we are! Haha."

She blinked, noticing the brand, but said nothing, smiling instead at the sight of the village and the sea. "I can see that." She laughed.

He walked to the village as the girls whooped for him and laughed. He waved. "Hey, everyone."He laughed as he walked by.

In the middle of the village, though, an old woman yelled his name wrapped in water tribe clothing. "Shuu!" She watched him wave as the girls called for him, and laughed, but rolled her eyes a bit. When the old woman yelled his name though, she blinked and looked in that direction.

He scratched his head and looked away as she walked up to him and grabbed his ear. "Oooww, gram.. ah ow ow gram ma ow. watch the ear!"

She hissed and looked to him. "Do you know what I had to do? I had to return all those things and apologize for everything you did while you were out lolly-gagging!"

He gasped. "Ooww.. what you mean all that hard work was for.. err I mean I wasn't out lolly-gagging I brought someone home too see? I was just..." She pulled harder. "Owww! careful, gramma! My ear will fall off!"

She huffed. "You little fool, then maybe you'd listen to me with the last ear on your head! Stop all this stealing, you hear me! And, you better not have stolen anything from this young woman."

He whimpered. "No, gram ma, you got it all wrong! I don't steal from women and I don't steal at all! Oww!"

She watched all this not knowing whether to laugh or to feel bad for him. "Um..."

The woman let him go as he fell over and rubbed his ear. "My dear.. I apologize for my grandson's stupidity. I deeply apologize for him. Please forgive him.. my wait.. you are of the water tribe?"

She nodded slowly, looking at him, then at the woman herself. "Yes."

Nana softly kicked Shu as he yelped. "Oh please, follow me into the hut here. You seem to have a lot as well." She looked at her clothes. "Hmm. Poor girl, your clothes are even dirty."

Shu grumbled as a group of girls picked him up and started to carry him off. "Let's go, Shu! You have cleaning to do!"

He gasped trying to get out of their grip. "Cl-cleaning?! Ahh no! Stop!" He screamed as they pulled him into a hut.

She blinked, but followed Nana into the hut. She set down a small mat and a table in the middle pouring tea in a wooden cup. "Please, sit down here. I am not going to ask many questions... but I do wish to know if you are alright.. please take your time dear to gather your thoughts."

She nodded slowly, and sat down on her knees, watching the woman pouring tea into a cup. "I am alright.. Shu.. He helped me out."

Nana grumbled. "That boy, humph! He'd be a powerful Earth bender Warrior if he wasn't such a loose thief! But a child like that is to be expected.. He lost his parents some time ago but I've done the best to raise him as my own."

She blinked. "He lost his parents?"

Nana nodded. "My yes.. It was during the day of the meteor.. His father was just an innocent man and the fire nation attacked without mercy. He was just a small child but when that happened something changed in him. As if he lost a part of himself. These days he hides all the pain with stealing and a happy face." The girl nodded slowly to mean she'd heard her, but felt a little sad for him. She sipped some tea. "The southern water tribe is a long way's away but there is a boat at the earth kingdom where my old friend, Ibiki, would gladly take you there. Still it will be dangerous.. and I don't even know your name, child."

She nodded. "Oh, right.. Sorry. My name is Ari."

Nana smiled. "Ari? .. Hmm, what an interesting name.. "

Ari asked softly. "Why would it be dangerous..?"

Nana set down her tea. "I'm afraid that with the new fire lord, Zuko, in the throne.. The fire nation has been split up.. Many who fought for the fire nation now have become pirates selling young women off to traders.. Ibiki, himself, was once a pirate and I was the one who was to be sold.. but he and I became very close... and well many things happened. The point is simply that I won't let you go alone... hmm, ah, I've got it. Why not take that rascal, Shu, along?"

A voice came from outside the hut. "What?! Me? Gramma, you want me to go away?" He peeked through the opening of the hut, covered in dust.

Nana growled, tossing tea on him, as he rubbed his face and pulled out of the tent. "It's rude to listen in on conversations, Shu!"

Shu yelped. "Gramma ! You want to burn my face off! And why do I have to go along?" Ari had nodded slowly to mean she understood now why it was dangerous. She did blink though, and laughed softly, seeing that Shu had listened in.

Nana smiled and yelled to him. "You've become a brat, Shu! It's time you grow up. Become a hero who protects women and not steal from them! No excuses and no running away or I'll sick the women on you again with more chores than your tight pockets!"

He gulped and sighed. "O-okay, gramma. I am sorry..." He grumbled. " ...mmrr I hate boats.. Why can't you do it yourself you old.. "

Nana growled. "SHU! DO I HAVE TO COME OUT THERE?" He gulped and ran off.

Ari tilted her head a bit. "Um.."

Nana blinked and laughed. "Oh my! I am sorry dear. Well, err, let's see. Would you tell me anything about your family? Maybe even what tribe you may have come from?"

Ari nodded, but paused a moment before answering. "I came from here... actually.. just in another village.."

The older woman blinked. "Hmm? Then well what of your parents? Any relatives? "

She shook her head. "None that I know of.. My parents are either missing or dead.. I don't know which."

Nana nodded looking away sadly. "I see.. how very sad.. Well, do you think anyone would know you?"

She shrugged slowly. "I don't really think there's anyone to know me.."

Nana thought for a moment. "Hmm.. then I can't just leave you with no one to teach you about the water tribe.. Still, I'm not fit to teach someone such as you.. Then, what if I ask Ibiki to bring you to the southern water tribe chieftain? There, at least, he will look through your past. Maybe find out about your family."

Ari thought about it. "Honestly... I have no way to pay for that.. and nowhere to go."


	2. On Our Way

Nana smiled pulling Ari's hand out and placing a small blue jewel shaped like a claw. "Then you can stay at my sister Lena's place. Just give this to her and she'd be happy to help. While you're at it, maybe Shu will learn to be more responsible and an adult."

A voice called out. "I heard that gram ma! I'd like to think I'm - Ahhh!" Shu was grunting and sighing, "Get off! No more! I can't clean anymore ladies!"

They laughed and a woman spoke up. "Then it's time to learn to cook!"

Shu's voice echoed as he was being pulled away outside. "Ahhhh. give me a breaaaak...!"

Ari blinked, but stared at the claw shaped. blue jewel in her hand. "How do I find your sister Lena..?"

Nana smiled at her. "My sister is currently the chief of the southern water tribe. She's such an oddball though preferring to use lizard tongue as medicine instead of the tasty snack it is. Ho ho ho."

Ari cringed with a slight gagging motion at that, but smiled politely, not wanting to be rude. "But you had said you wouldn't let me go alone... I can't ask anyone to go with me.."

Nana smirked. "Don't think anything bad at all, young one. He's not going by choice. I'm forcing him to go. Besides, I have to get him to pick up a very important package. He doesn't mind at all going with you, anyhow."

Ari blinked, but looked at the older woman with slight surprise, and disbelief. "He doesn't mind it?"

Shu fell in the doorway, grumbling. "I do mind! Why are you sticking me with her, gram gram?! She's just going to get me in trouble!"

Nana growled and patted his head softly then pushed his face in the dirt. "You idiot! What did I tell you about peeking in! Besides, it will be fine for you to help someone other than yourself!"

Ari looked at them both. "How would I get you in trouble..?"

He coughed with a face full of dirt. "You could have got me caught in the fire benders slave trade. I could have - grwaaahh!"

Nana waved her hands sending a pot of water in his face and sent him flying out the tent. "Don't act like you were the good one here! I heard about you stealing from her and taking her money!"

Ari looked at him flying out of the tent, and then at the woman. "But I didn't say anything about that! He didn't take my money. He even gave my coin purse back..and the fire benders.. well.. uh.."

He shook the water off and peeked his head in. "There were fire benders after her, then I hid them away using my skills. What's wrong with wanting a reward?"

She huffed and tossed a lizard tongue in his mouth, as he gagged and poked his head out the tent, coughing. "Didn't you plan to use her as an accomplice when you were caught by the Earth bender police?"

She stared at the woman, having forgotten about that. "Oh.."

Nana smiled and stood up, pulling him in the tent using water from the sea. He gagged and coughed. "Gram ma! You could have just called. No need to show off your water bending!"

Nana huffed and looked to him with a glare. "You were showing off your earth bending weren't you? But besides that YOU will accompany her to the southern water tribe, understand? That is your punishment and your duty for getting a poor innocent girl stuck in your trouble!"

Shu stood up and growled. "Why me? Why can't she go alone? Why can't I stay here? You'll need a thief like me. You know I - gahh!"

He ducked as she tossed a vase at him. "You're not a thief. You are just a soiled wart toads foot!"

He sighed, lowering his head. "Ahh.. alright, gram ma. I'll help.. besides.. " He whispered. "Someone's got to have some money on the way there." He chuckled and looked to her, holding out his hand. "I'm glad to help you, Ari!" He smiled.

Ari stood back up, but looked at him carefully a moment, but shook his hand. "Well, thanks for agreeing to help." She smiled.

He nodded as Nana growled at him. "And, no fancy tricks, either! I'm trusting you and when I trust you that means that swallowtail monkey-flies flipped over somewhere!"

He blinked and calmly looked to her with a serious look. "It will be alright, gram ma. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

Nana blinked. "Shu.. I've never seen you so -"

He laughed and scratched his head. "- besides, it's a free trip and who knows what kind of gold they have there. Hahaha!" Nana huffed and sent a large wave of water at him. Shu yelped as he was flung out of the tent. "Hyahhh! Ahhh! I'll see you there, Ari!"

Nana grumbled. "Just when I thought he was growing up.. humph!"

Ari stared at that, but headed out of the tent after him, wondering if he was alright.  
Thank you for this." She bowed to the older woman, before stepping out.

He looked dazed at the end of the village road. "Ahh... What did I say.. geez.. "

She looked at him, and walked over to him. "Are you alright...?"

He shook off the water and dug in his ear smiling. "Yeah, I am.. but still, what a day this is turning out to be.. I thought my luck went downhill, then I get all this.. Maybe I can make something good come from it."

She nodded a bit, despite not really understanding. "Hopefully."

He started to walk outside the village and down the pathway. "Well, we should get going. The boat we're headed to is at the end of this path near the beach."

She shrugged, and followed him down the pathway. "Alright. Just lead the way." She laughed a little.

He sighed. "The southern water kingdom.. I've never really been there, but.. apparently the one who traveled with the avatar before stopped there. Still, I'm wondering how you really got way over here."

She shook her head. "I just know I've been here for as far back as I can remember. "

He thought for a moment. "Mmm, well, I'm not going to judge so quickly but.. nah, I'm not ready for it either.. I can't fight a bunch of fire benders. That's for sure.. "

She tilted her head a bit as she looked at him. "I don't think the fire benders will come this far, not sense they've seen the earth benders around. "

He nodded to her. "Still if you're something important to them then they might just go for the risk.. Did they say how much you were worth?"

She blinked, but looked at him. "I didn't really stop to ask, when they were trying to put me in a cage."

He sighed. "Right, right.. well, anyhow, this path should be safe from them too. Still.. we're being followed.."

She tilted her head again. "We're being followed? How can you tell?"

He looked into the trees as the wind whistled in them. "Because.. who ever they are, their feet stink."

A voice came out. "My feet don't stink!"

She followed his gaze to the trees, but laughed a bit hearing the bit about the feet. "Well, who's there?"

The voice echoed. "I'm not coming out, just yet.. first, tell me, Shu. Why were you peeping through my window?"

Shu blinked and waved his hands. "What? Who? When did I do that? Ahahaha."

Ari looked over at Shu. "You peeped in someone's window...?"

The voice yelled. "Of course he did! He even stole my pendant!"

Ari blinked, but shrugged. "What pendant..?"

He sighed. "What? I gave it back, didn't I? It's on your pillow!"

She looked at Shu. "So you know this person..?"

The wind whispered as the ground started to lift up around him. "What.. hey! Hold on, what are you doing?"

He was encased in a circular shell. "I'm not going to forgive you for peeking at me! "

He shrugged. "I didnt see anything! I only saw you picking your nose! "

The shell grew tighter as the voice spoke once more. "Stop lying, I know you ! "

She stared at the shell, confused. "Momuchi..?"

A flying monkey flew down on Shu's head. "Ah.. stop it, Momuchi! And, how can you even tell i saw him! You're blind!"

She only looked at him and then in the direction of the trees. "Their blind?"

The voice growled as he pushed out of the rock by bending it then sent it flying towards the trees. "Can you just give up? Miss Toph, I gave your pendant back and I didn't harm your monkey, so can I go?"

The voice yelled out as the ground rose up into fist. Shu dodged most but was hit across the face and fell back into a tree. "You remembered that I taught you most of the earth bending you know right? Why are you trying to steal from me? I thought I lent you some money last weekend!"

He looked dazed. "Ahh.. well, I spent it.. and you did say I could have what I want.. right?

Ari looked at him, but spoke quietly. "Shu...?"

He looked to her, smiling. "You.. whazzupt.. ahh, whats up?"

Rock formed around Ari. "Who are you? Are you in league with him too?"

Ari blinked. "Ah! Hey! He's just helping me by showing the way to go! I only just met him today!"

Shu growled and smashed the rock around her. "Stop, okay! I get it. You win, okay!"

Toph laughed, still hidden. "Hahaha, I always win! Now you owe me more money!"

Shu smirked and laughed. "Ehehe, can I pay you back another day.. ? Hehe, see, I have to go to the southern water kingdom and all.. "

The ground shook around both Shu and Ari. "No excuses! I can tell your lying!"

Ari blinked. "Miss Toph..? I really do need him to show me the way..."

Toph growled. "Don't call me, miss! Ugh! Well.. fine, but when he comes back, don't try to hide. I know where you are, Shu."


	3. To the Boat

Shu shrugged and sighed. "Phew. "Well, we should get going.. and thanks Toph!" He muttered the rest under his breath. "See you never again, hehe."

Ari nodded and started to walk down the path. "Thank you, Toph."

He started to walk down the path and looked around. "Well, maybe being stuck with you isn't so bad. At least, I can get away from my debt. Hehehe. And, make more money while I'm at it."

She shrugged, and walked along with him, letting him lead the way. "I guess that's one way to look at it, but you're only stuck with me until I get there."

He shook his head. "No, no.. Gram - gram told me to stick with you no matter what, sadly. Ahh.. how I wish I could just lay back in a tavern like everyone else. Oh, well."

She blinked but looked at him. "Stick with me no matter what? Why? And it's not like I'm that bad to travel with! At least I pretty much stay out of trouble!"

Shu growled. "I'm supposed to stay with you till everything is done, go where ever you go, and that will make what I did to you even, from what Gram - gram says. And, you staying out of trouble is the bad thing for me. If there's no trouble, how am I supposed to get money?"

Ari sighed, and shook her head. "Well, she doesn't have to know that you didn't stay with me! If you just tell me what way to go, I'll go on my own and then maybe you won't be so inconvenienced by having to go with me. What's the point in all that money anyway?"

He blinked and looked to her. "Huh? And get yelled at and attacked when I go home? No, I won't, thank you very much! And besides...if I get enough.. I'll find the ones responsible for killing my parents."

She stopped a moment, but nodded slowly. "So you want to find them, huh?"

He nodded. "It's not what you think, though.. I'm not in it for revenge.. I've got something better on my mind."

She blinked, but shook her head. "I actually wasn't thinking it was for revenge... but what's the something better?"

He smiled. "I'll work with them for a bit and try to get deep, steal all their cash, and everything they have. Then, send them to their jails and make away scot free with their stuff. Besides.. I have to pay back everyone somehow."

She frowned. "What if they recognize you, though...?"

He smiled and lifted up the ground beside them. "Then it's off to plan B: revenge."

She nodded slowly, but shrugged a bit. "Well, be careful."

He smiled. "Ah, I'm always - yahhh!" He suddenly zipped up a tree in a trap. "Wha! Oh, great!

She laughed a bit. "Yeah, I can see you're very careful." She walked over, and started to climb the tree to try to help him get down.

He looked to her, growling. "Ahh, wait! Stay back! It's another - " A net came down on them both.

She blinked, but fell down, surprised by the net. "Eep!"

He growled at her and sighed. "You walked right into it.. well, fine. I guess I can.." He lifted the ground around her lifting off the net. "Now get out of here to the boat."

She looked at him, but crawled out from under the net. "What about you?"

He smirked. "Their only after me, so go!"

She frowned. "But, who are they?"

He looked over to the people at the end of the path in earth warrior armor. "The earth police or maybe someone's hired goons to get me."

She shook her head. "Either way, we should get you down!"

He smiled. "It's okay. You can't hold off them and if you get close, their going to block us apart. Now run and get out of here before they call you my accomplice. Take the pathway down to the river you should see a boat there."

She frowned. "But what will you do? Can't you use your knife to cut yourself down?"

He sighed and laughed. "I thought about that but they would only chase me to the river and I'd get you in it. Gram told me to not get you involved and besides.. I'm not going to take another person down for my troubles. When they get close, I'll make a break for it in the opposite direction."

She shook her head. "But that leaves you alone against all of them! At least on the river, you'd get away faster on the water!"

He growled. "I'm telling you to get out of here! If you don't they will.. crap too late... look!"

They stood silent in front of her and looked to Shu. "You are the boy who is causing trouble? It's time you went to see your punishment."

She backed up a couple steps from the men in front of her. "Punishment?"

They stomped on the ground. Shu was jetted out of the tree and to the ground. He stood up as they placed earth walls around him. Shu spoke to them. "Hey come on! You can tell your boss I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done!"

They looked to her. "You should leave now."

She watched them place earth walls around him, but blinked when they looked to her. "What are you going to do?"

One man walked up to her and shoved her shoulder. "That's not your concern, beat it, girl!"

Shu growled inside the wall and stomped on the ground - sending the ground underneath him up and launching him into the tree. "Stop! Don't you dare touch her!"

Ari blinked, surprised by what Shu did. They growled and squeezed the earth wall. Shu groaned in pain. "If you let her go, then I'll go without a fight! I swear it!"

She growled. "Shu! Don't say that! And, stop hurting him!"

They nodded and let him go. He kneeled down, gasping and looking to her. "Now go.."

They smirked. "Shu, you seem to care alot for this person." She looked at him sadly, hesitating, but took a few steps away. They smiled, sending a wall of earth behind her, blocking her path. "I wonder how much she will fetch on the market?"

Shu gasped and growled. "But I.. I gave in!"

They laughed. "You really think a thief's word means anything to us?"

She frowned. "Then take my word! I'm not a thief, and I'll do what you want me to, just let him go and don't hurt him!"

Shu growled. "No! I won't let that! I promised granny and I told you! I'm not going to let another person get stuck in my problems!"

She shook her head. "But you got me this far, and you were going to go with them to let me go! I'm not important anyway, so it shouldn't matter if you get me stuck in it!"

He growled and pressed his hands on the ground, sending the other two people into the air. He then hopped up and grabbed her hand, starting to run down the path. "Gah, let's go! Come on!"

She nodded and ran with him, since he grabbed her hand as he headed down the path. "Right!"

The three recovered, rushing down the path, sending spikes and earth walls at them. But Shu broke through them and rushed down the path. They were close to the river. He spoke quickly. "Listen, you get to the boat and I'll hold them off! Tell the old man to start it up and go!"

She nodded and kept following down the path, but headed for the boat. "Wait. What?! You should come too!"

Shu shook his head. "I can't risk these guys attacking the boat."

They finally made it to the river and the boat was only an inch away, but the pursuit didnt stop. They tossed a large rock at shu, which he couldn't dodge, knocking him to the ground and unconsious. They were right at the boat as the pursuers started to walk closer.

She yelled in worry for him, hurrying over. "Ah! Shu! Damn it! What the heck.."

They looked to the left, seeing earthbender police moving over. One man growled and they started to back up. "Grr.. not now.. Let's go. We're out of here." He looked to them. "This isn't over! We have assaliants in all the land. You won't hide."

She growled. "Stay away!" She swiped her arm through the air angrily, as she turned to look at them.

The police were getting closer. He smirked and ran back into the forest with the others. "Hey you two there! Earthbender police, don't move!" She sighed, hearing that, but stayed beside Shu, not moving. She did check on him though. They walked over and surrounded them. One looked and smirked. "Well, well if it isn't Shu.. looks like my paycheck is going to get bigger again, but, who are you? And why were the Stone Tossers attacking you?"

She snapped at a bit. "I'm Ari, and Shu is supposed to be goiing with me on that boat. But those people attacked us, and now you're in the way! I don't even know why they did! We didn't do anything and you should be going after them!"

He sighed and shook his head. "She's right.. well, then, let's go. Forget it for now, we have to get them."

They rushed off to the forest after the group as the boat captain walked up to them. "Hmm looks like some trouble."

She stared after them, but looked at the person who'd walked up. "Sorry for the trouble.."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. Let's get him on the boat before they decide to cash in, eh?" She nodded as he lifted Shu up and carried him to the boat. He smiled to her. "My name is Mak and I'll be your captain today."

She smiled. "I'm Ari, and will..Shu be okay..?"

He smiled and kicked shu. Shu stood up and held his side. "Owww! How did you know I was just kidding?"

Mak smirked. "Granny told me about your games, Shu."

Ari frowned. "Kidding?!"

Shu smiled and shrugged. "Well, I had to get this somehow." He pulled out a small letter he took from one of the goon's pockets.

She blinked. "What is that?"

He smiled. "This is the letter they have of who their targets are. Look. There are three and one of them is the new fire king."

She looked at him. "How did you know they would have that? And what will you do now that you have it?"

He smirked. "If I give this to the right person, they can use it to get me information and save the king. He's already going to meet up with me."

She shrugged. "How did you arrange a meeting with him?"

He smiled and stood up as the boat started to sail from land. "Well, back then when we met in the jungle, I wasn't only coming home from taking a few things at Toph's room. I went to meet with his friend who should have passed on the message."

She shrugged, and walked to the railing looking down at the water. "Then I hope you can help with it."

He shrugged. "Well, it's all for profit, mostly. Still, I saw something intresting."

"What did you see that was interesting?" She peeked back at him.

He smiled. "You have water bending talents, don't you?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

Shu smirked. "Well, you might have not noticed it but when you waved your arm at that guy, the water puddle beside you moved just a little."

She shook her head. "No way... I mean.. I don't even know how."

He blinked. "Hmm, that's strange.. if that's the case, then you must have got it from your parents. still, you don't know how to use it?

She shrugged, but turned around to look at him. "Of course, I don't know how!"

He rubbed his chin. "Then you might meet a water bender master at the southern water tribe."

She blinked. "Is there a water bender master there who could help me find out?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I've never really been to the southern tribe.. but since the new laws have been made and the wrongfully prisoned people of the water tribe are being released and sent home, it's possible."

She nodded then sat down, leaning her back against the railing. "I wonder what it's like."

He smiled. "I hope its a rich place or at least filled with women haha. Still, knowing them they all will know me.. " She looked up at him a minute, then back at the water. He smiled. "No worries, it's going to be fine. Whatever happens, I'm here, right? It's not like it's going to be boring."

She nodded. "You're right... and thanks."

He smirked. "No problem.. still, I hear its going to take at least a day to get to the tribe from here maybe you should rest."

She laughed. "Rest? And what will you do?"

He looked around. "Well, if we're going to be here for a while, I think I'll look around the ship."

She stretched and stood up. "Have you ever been on a ship before?"

He shook his head. "Not really. The earth kingdom doesn't seem to rely on them very much and well as it is, I've never been anywhere else."

She smiled. "Then you should check it out. I might do the same. I've never been on one either."

He smiled. "Hmm. Sounds fun, I guess."

A woman walked up to them. "Hold it.. did you say you are going to the southern water tribe?"

She smiled to him, but looked at the woman. He nodded. "Well.. yes, that's it."

The woman smiled at the two. "Oh. Then, you are water tribe? Is that it?"

Ari nodded. "I am."

The girl smiled. "Hmm then it's decided. I will go with you two!"

Shu blinked. "Huh?"

Ari looked at her. "Why?"

She smiled and bowed holding out a card with the words, 'Tiara's fortunes'. "Hehe, well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tiara, the traveling fortune teller and also a fire bender. I beleve it was fate to meet with the two of you."

Shu smiled. "Fortune teller? Yahoo! Now I know, I'm going to be rich!"

Ari blinked. "Nice to meet you, Tiara. I'm Ari."

She looked through a small deck of cards she had of each element and strange language written on them. "Hmm... Ari.. Ari... ah, here it is!" She pulled out a card of a large green bird surrounded by clouds and placed it in Ari's hand. "Here, this is your fortune card! Your the Soaring Rainbird!"

Ari blinked, looking at the card. "Soaring rainbird?"

Tiara nodded. "It means that your destined to find a new path that will lead you to the very skies one day."

Ari smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Shu blinked and looked to her. "What about me? What do the cards say about me? My name is Shu."

She looked through her cards, humming and pulling out a small card and handing it to him. He blinked and groaned. "A rat?! Aww, your kidding!"

Tiara shook her head. "No, not a rat. A Shumazura! It's a mammal that walks through the darkest paths of the night and takes anything it can get. It also says that it was smart enough to last longer than most animals since it store its food and waited."

Shu frowned and groaned. "It's still a rat though! Why does it have to sound so much like me?"

Tiara waved her hands. "Well, wait. I mean, I'm not always right and I mean I get it right one out of two percent of the time."

Ari laughed softly. "Maybe you should learn not to keep taking things."

He sighed. "Well, if I'm a rat then I'm going to be a proud rat."

Tiara growled. "No, its a Shumazura! Its also known for sharing and caring for the other animals that are friendly to it. But its also cautious and at times too blind to see things around it."

Ari smiled. "Well, sounds like you'd have a nice side then."

He groaned and leaned over to the side of the rail to look to the water. "Ahh.. feels like I'm turning into a Shumawhatza already.. greaat."

Tiara smiled. "There you go! See! it's not so bad. Well, anyhow, I'm not here to give fortunes, but I came because something told me to get on this boat."

Ari blinked. "Who told you to get on this boat?"

Tiara closed her eyes. "The cards told me. They also told me to prepare for a new awakening."

Ari looked at her curiously. "I wonder what that means."

Tiara shook her head. "I don't know. It's the first time I've had that happen really. Still, I'm also looking for my brother."

Ari blinked. "Your brother?"

Tiara nodded. "Yes.. well, We were at the fire kingdom before the new king was there and after he had fallen to the avatar.. Well, my brother.. He really liked the old king.. so he decided to leave the kingdom."

Ari nodded once. "So you're looking for him?"

She frowned and nodded. "Yes... even if he said that he wanted to overthrow the new king and help the old one back into power I just.. I don't think my brother would really want that."

Ari blinked and tilted her head to the side a bit. "Hopefully not."

Tiara grumbled. "That's why I have to stop him... I know a bit about him but.. I heard a lot and where he was headed too."

Ari nodded. "Well, I hope you find him."

She smiled. "Well, the thing is... I did come here for more than just to look for him too.. I saw what happened back there on the pathway.. that earth bending and all.. and I want to ask for your help, both of you."

Shu blinked. "Huh? Well, I don't do anything for free.. do you have any money?"

Tiara turned away. "W...well... " She sighed. "No... I don't have any money."

He smirked and turned away. "Then I'm not really interested.. sorry."

She shrugged, and sat back down against the railing. "But what would you want my help for? I can't really do much.."

She smiled. "No, I'd need your help. You are a water bender, aren't you? And, well, your fortune seemed higher than I've ever seen."


End file.
